Talk:Porrim Maryam
Added an infobox, shows up in the preview, but it doesn't show up on the page. Updating slow, or did I do something wrong/something go wrong? Gadvac (talk) 03:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Nevermind. It just was having issues with the non-transparent image. Thanks to Kohilaice for uploading a transparent one. That one had a darker background, urgh. Gadvac (talk) 03:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) O+ You know, I thought the typing quirk was a blood drinker pun. O positive. I didn't catch the Venus symbol at all. Of course, as far as we know, trolls don't have human blood types. 07:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Given her concerns about the oppression of her gender, it's far more likely that it's related to the venus symbol. Icarosaurvus (talk) 07:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) If you actualy talk to her as any character other than Meenah in the flash, or actually have her talk to prettymuch any other character, it's fairly obvious that her quirk is related to feminism. However, people who didn't actually play it through keep adding the "O positive" thing. Should we just give up, and leave it there a bit, until the derpiness subsides? Icarosaurvus (talk) 19:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : I'd say keep it. It may not relate to her personality, but a bloodtype which resembles her quirk surely fits her status as a rainbow drinker, much like Feferi and Meenah's fishpuns are related to their sea-dweller status, rather than their attitudes. Nate Discuss 19:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Her Act 6 Intermission 3 theme It's unreleased. However, Radiation listed her song as "Darling Dolorosa" (and Latula's as GameGlr), and even posted it on his tumblr. Should we place it in her infobox? Nate Discuss 19:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why we wouldn't. Good catch! Icarosaurvus (talk) 19:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dancestors? If you read the tags under what Porrim says when speaking to Latula as her, she coins the term "Dancestor". Should this be included anywhere? It's a much more streamilned phrase than saying "Ancestor pre-scratch, descendant post-scratch". Icarosaurvus (talk) 19:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :This was brought up in the IRC while there didn't seem to be any objection to it, there should probably be more discussion on it, probably on the forum as opposed to a random talk page. The Light6 (talk) 00:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible Sprite File:Fan Porrim.png* - Possible Sprite???? I was just wandering if this would be a possible match to the forme of Porrim in the latest update(Act 6 Intermission 3) :Umm I'm afraid I am not really sure what you are asking, if you are asking if we can use that, then no, no we can't. The Light6 (talk) 14:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Cleavage I'm pretty sure (other than Dirk's drawing of nurse Roxy) that Porrim is the first appearance of cleavage in the comic, period. Purim/Porrim I think the line stating, "By that logic, her sense of fashion might relate to Purim, which is celebrated by wearing costumes much like Halloween, but without the creepy, gothic haunted feeling around the costumes," is somewhat grasping at straws. Being Jewish, I feel confident enough in my knowledge of the holidays to say that wearing costumes is the only thing that Purim and Halloween have in common. The little kids dress up as kings and princesses, and pretty much nothing else. It is correct in stating that there is no gothic, haunted feeling around the costumes, however the fact still stands that this line of thought is largely irrelevant. Without the "connection" to halloween, this simply isn't worth pointing out. I don't see how little kids dressing up as kings and princesses relates to Porrim's fashion sense at all. 04:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC)